Fandom world
by Invizible Girl
Summary: Note:This is my first time writing a Fan fiction, I know the Story Category wrote Harry Potter, this story is mostly talking about Harry Potter and ROTG (Rise of the Guardians) but it also includes Hunger Games, Percy Jackson and Pokemon and Power Puff Girls. Hope you enjoy- (MULTI POV IN DAIRY ENTRY FORMAT) "Maybe Harry Potter is real and you're not." John Green
1. Chapter 1-Amanda Bane

Dear Diary,

Everything seemed so peaceful, it seemed that whenever Katrina's around everything will be fine but then came the news. It was a fine Sunday when Mom's approval letter came, it means Mom's promotion letter has been accepted, to promote her company, to get a higher rate of work,to take more time taken in work than taking care of her daughter, most importantly, it means I have no more time for friends. That night I hesitated if it was right to call Katrina, it was hard telling her, Katrina really liked hanging out with me,and of course i liked it too. However, Katrina called me first. "Hey, Kat." I said softly, "Wuzzup, Amanda?" Her joyful voice came over the phone. "I have something to tell you, Kat." I can already imagine Katrina sobbing in a distance. "Wait up, you know that my dad's going to work in your mom's company right?" Katrina said as her voice leaped from her usual tone to a high pitch. "WHAT?" I yelled as I try wake myself from this dream but nope, this isn't a dream. I wouldn't be actually surprised if Katrina's dad or my mom made such a decision, Katrina's dad is a total genius, so is my mom, my mom is the one who made the company 'Magik', not the super hero. She believe that she could bring new technology that appears like magic which brings us a better life comparing to the 21st century. For a normal human being, that is impossible, not even close to our faintest imaginations, but my mom's brain is like made mechanical engines, she is like a computer, smart, humorous and intelligent. My dad's a billionaire, he is the famous Mr. Bane, both of my parents never get the time to take care of me and died when I was two, so I was raised by my nanny, Granny Jo Jo. Well, back to the main point, Katrina and I can now meet even more than usual ! I am just so thrilled!

Then Katrina and I talked a lot about tomorrow, it was opening day of the Silver Leaf High School. My school is filled with bullies and geeks and geniuses all in one, it's basically 'High school without the musical.' "Hey Manda, look'n good!" said a deeper grown voice. The voice came from James, my older brother, his shaggy brown hair brushed down his cheeky red face. "Hi, James." I said as i hugged my long never seen brother. James is older than me by one years, he loves the hunger games, he just went to England for studying English Literature. Just like me, James and I want to be authors when I grow up. I greeted James as I joined Katrina to our classroom, Katrina blushed as she greeted James. I gave an wicked smirk at James and walked away to the cafeteria. "HEY AMANDA!" A shout ran across the hall, Chann Clearwater came along, Chann and Katrina are my best friends, they supported me in everything since we were in Kindergarten, Chann has a younger sister- Sarah Clearwater, she's as old as me and she's a brilliant swimmer. Even though, I never saw Sarah, she has always been an idol of Katrina and me.

As I walked in the Cafeteria, Katrina and I were still chatting about Sarah, suddenly I stopped cold, there a saw him , Jack Starling, the insufferable know-it-all, the boy who always raised his hand faster than me, and everybody thinks that HE'S THE WALKING ENCYCLOPEDIA! That's just unacceptable, Jack Starling is nothing but a lazy, rude, boastful know-it-all! Katrina catches my eye and pulled my eye away from him, " Hey Manda, we're gonna get your revenge later, focus on the time!" she said and pulled me up to the stairs that reached to our classroom.

Later on Katrina and I were talking about how awesome would it be if our school was Hogwarts, you know, moving stairs, apparate through classrooms so we don't have to walk endlessly. "Hey, what are you going to do in lunch?" Katrina tapped my shoulders after the History class. "Revise, revise and revise and-" "Do you have something other than that to do?" "Yeah, Revise!" I replied idly.

Later on, I soon found my self in the cafeteria with a huge stack of books. "Hey there, Nerd. Need help?" Jack Starling sneered, as he walked up, the cafeteria was crowded with geniuses, geeks, and day dreamers from every class. "Amanda!" Katrina shouted nearby, I found my chance to ignore my conversation with Jack Starling, I didn't mean to ignore him or cautiously avoid him, he is just so annoying!

Hey gotta go now, Best wishes,

Harry Potter FAN 4 EVER,

Amanda Bane

 ** _SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, I'll try write more on the next chapter. Suggestions plz!_** **:)**


	2. Chapter 2- Jack Starling

Dear Diary,

First day of school, hoping there would finally be some changes, I pack all the textbooks I need for school and ran out off trying to catch the bus. Then I saw her, Taylor Sparks, an absolute ninny and a total stalker. She followed me everywhere when I was in Primary, and man it sucked. Taylor is a girl that's younger than me by two years, she loves stalking boys who she has a crush on. She is super creepy. Well, back to the main point, there she was in her dad's car. Taylor's dad is a millionaire, loves spending his money on his little fairy princess. "JACK!" she shouted over the car window, "HOP ON!" and the car door was open right in front of me, I looked over, hoping the bus would come soon as I'm going to be late! Great! That's how I got my ride with the Sparks for my first day of school, miserable. Soon everyone was looking at me when I got back, "Hey Jack, never knew you had a thing for short females?" "When did you guys started dating?" Yes, miserable it is. It was like going back to fourth grade where Taylor would chase me around the playground and try to hug me. My mom said Taylor is just a passionate cute little girl, she had definitely never saw when I got caught struggling in Taylor's strong little arms. Back to the point, all I need to make the whole day miserable is to stick with her! And as you might have guessed, my friends, things got worse... I sat down in the cafeteria and tried to distract myself from her by talking to my friends, somehow, Taylor had her super detective eyes where she can find me through all those people. Until now, I was still teased and paired up with Taylor since fourth grade. LITTLE BASIC INFORMATION HERE: Since Taylor's dad is famous and also the one who send money to support our school. Everyone basically loves Taylor and they love pairing me and her up. Taylor made a huge commotion and everyone stared at me as if I did something wrong, apparently, Taylor said I was avoiding her and making her mad, it attracted everyone in the cafeteria. I stood there hopelessly, but it was then I saw her, Amanda Bane. She was chatting with her friend, Katrina. Amanda is holding up her books and reading them while talking to Katrina, she does nothing but try to be a genius! And people says she hates me, for being a know-it-all. Hello? Who's the girl who shoots her hand up straight every time the teacher asks something? I don't even get picked! I'm usually invisible to the teachers... Yes my friends, I have totally given up the point of trying hard in school, what use when no matter how you try hard, the teacher will always pick on another dude. I remember that Amanda has never changed, always trying to be a dictionary, when she really isn't, I bet she never did study for 7 whole days did she? Back in Kindergarten, Amanda would always be a goodie goodie, a teachers pet, trying to be nice when she really isn't. I saw her stare at my side, probably saying how much of a flirt I am, man! That is such a pain! I hope she'll learn her lesson someday!

I ignored what the others said and pushed Taylor away, then I ran back to my classroom hiding under he table. I almost slept through the whole History lesson, when I heard faintly a voice, Mr. Stephen's old deep voice, he asked me if I was sleeping and of course I said no. As usual, he asked one of his totally extreme difficult questions, I would always come in a clean clear answer, as always, I'm correct. "See, trying to be a know-it-all nuisance..." a voice came behind the classroom, it was Amanda and Katrina, then Amanda stood up and started to debate with Mr. Stephen about my answers was not correct and there were not enough statements to prove that my answer was right. "Here she goes again." I said softly, and as expected, I received a cold evil stare from both Katrina and Mr. Stephen. You have no idea how much I wanted the lunch break to come.

When the lunch break came, my life turned into a mess, well, it wasn't Taylor haunting my breaks again, it was three seniors stalking me... Was I that famous? I guess I looked nice, but not as nice as Derrick I guess, the school's proud star, still nothing came in their way to gaze upon me. It did not feel good. Then I overheard Amanda saying that she has to revise for the whole recess, trying to be good in front of the class. Again, nothing but a teacher's pet. I hope tomorrow's going to change.

Signing out,

Jack Starling


	3. Chapter 3- Amanda Bane

Dear Diary,

Today had totally changed, Sarah Clearwater came to my class , I am so thrilled! Sarah is an all time swimming champion in our school, she won over three prizes of swimming awards, and now Ms. Grace is going to move her to sit between me and Katrina! Katrina came back to school grabbing the seating plan which she begged Ms. Grace to give her after school while yelling, "AMANDA! WE GET TO SIT WITH SARAH!" We did our little Poke-potter victory dance, we were so delighted! (Poke-potter victory dance means Pokemon+ Harry Potter dance. Wink*) Everything seemed like a dream, but then Visual Arts lesson came, the one subject that I can never understand how it works. The boys in my class were screaming like chimpanzees, and Miss. Cane looked so frustrated that it looked like she's was going to explode. I suddeny thought of something. "Hey, you know that boys are bit immature than girls at teens age, No offense, Jack."I smilied wickedly. "Yeah?" said Katrina idly as she doodled the word: 'Pokemon', "Does that mean that their cells divided slower than girls?" I asked as I started to dribble my own word on a black paper. "Miss. Bane, now is not the time to talk about cell division in this temple of art and design!"Miss. Cane sighed a bit. "Jason! CATCH!" Jack Starling shouted as he threw white iron balls at his friend. Jason catched at did a back flip showing off his athlete skills. I shook my head, 'childish.' Jason definitely felt dizzy after his back flip, he shot the ball aimlessly, ignoring Miss. Cane's warning and shot at my head.

There my beloved readers, is the day I promised myself that I would never forgive Jack Starling and his friend about everything that they have done. My head hurted alot, of course, it flew back when I was just studying in primary, the day where... Where my dad left the beautiful earth, the day I thought the world is cruel in everyway, the day where I hated Jack Starling, very much. Everyone in class wore black, they comforted me as much as possible, even those who teased me for a freaky teacher's pet stopped me from flodding tears, everyone helped in in areas they can achieve: bringing flowers, singing songs, reading a book, telling jokes, everyone helped except for Jack Starling. He sneered everytime he saw me, one time I broke down in class by presenting the topic of my family, he shoved me in my shoulders. His feet was half way across my line but I didn't want any accident, so I just said darkly, "Go away.", "Why do you act so rude? Didn't your parents teach you anything about manners? Oh, right! Your dad's gone! And your mom never cares about you!" I was going to say "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mr. Johnson, our primary class teacher told me about Jack's background, he said Jack's parents died when the dam of their village broke down and took two hundred and seventy people's lives. It was the reason why Jack Starling hated everyone, being cold and acting immature. I still remember the day when I left the school, looking back at Jack's small shadow, I can see the pain and sorrow through the dark of his face. "I shouldn't get mad at him. " I mumbled then I realized I was in the Hospital, "Hello, Amanda, I'm Sarah Clearwater? Are You okay? I know how boys can be irriatting-" I didn't know what came to me, but it sounded mean. "Not really, they'll learn someday. You don't have to judge them like that." "Oh, we got a peacemaker here." Sarah chuckled and her blonde hair fell over, she was wearing a crystal blue hoodie, printed with thin sea green lines: Percy Jackson. I grab the chance to change the subject, "Nice. PJ fan?" "What? Yeah." Sarah said as she blushed. Then Sarah and I talked alot about the Percy Jackson. We had our own favourite couples. I ship the Percabeth (Percy and Annabeth)couples, and Sarah ships Perchel (Percy and Rachel), later on I found us arguing about who Percy should really like. "I thought you liked Harry Potter?" Sarah said as she looked at my T-shirt, black and dark blue stripped, a round glasses on top and a red scar on top of the glasses. I smiled, "Yeah. I guess it's a bit too obvious, is it?" " No, just a bit." Sarah laughed then continued, "Come on, The nurses said you were fine. I'll take you back school." Dear readers, Today was the day I met my hagrid. It was like pulling the muggle boys problems away from me and leading me to the fandom. I also made a new friend and she's called Sarah Clearwater. Could things get any worse? My friends, YES.

Soon I was sent back to school after the doctor said it was only a small blood incident, I heard voices in my head like a faint whisper. I thought, of Sirius when he died, I heard the sound of a heartbeat stopping, and then faint gasping before the end of one's life. But it isn't anyone's life, it was my dad's life. I felt a sudden burn in my head, like I was hung upside down with a campfire under your head. On Greek class, Mr. Leer asked me if I was okay, the truth was I felt horrible. "Yes, sir, I'm feeling fine." I felt like fainting after class, then the school bell rang.

Katrina knew I was sick after school, she chased after me. "Amanda wait!" Katrina yelled as she chased me. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I roared in rage and stormed in to a forrest nearby our school. I sat down leaning by a tree, my eyes opening the waterworks again. "Amanda, you were meant to do something big." my father's voice ringed in my head, my vision was blurry, my head felt like it was burning and the world was spinning.

I can hear Katrina faintly call me along with Sarah's soft chant, so I ran even further. I needed some quiet time, I needed to rest from all this madness. A man was standing there, he wore round glasses, and had messy hair going up with a lightning bolt shaped scar under all of that layers of hair. He wore a grey sweater and trousers, he looked rather pale and tired. A stag was standing beside him, it was beautiful, there were blue lines swimming around, outlining the shape of the beauty. "Who are you?" My throat felt really dry, as if I have been living in the desert for a thousand years. But then, I took a glance at the man again: round glasses, messy hair, a faded lightning bolt scar, It was Harry Potter.

"Amanda Bane?" He said in a tone I thought I would never hear. He was really there, suddenly, just beside me. "I have came on a mission to tell you that you are the new star in this world, I don't have enough power to fight against the evil that is about to rise. You must unite with the others." "Wait, others? What is happening? Why are you here? Is this a Patronus?" I was frightened but yet I felt a sense of joy rush through me as I knew this was real. The stag, the woods, the crystal clear green eyes, everything looked so realistic to me. Or was it?

"Do you want to touch him?" Harry said when he noticed my eyes fixed on the stag. "Yes, thank you." I felt nervous but then so delighted, looking at non other than 'The' Harry Potter. Reaching out my hands, I expect to touch nothing, and look beside me and realize it has just been a dream. But again my imagination failed me, in a good way this time. I felt warmth in my hands, and the stag glowed even harder when I touched it, it transformed into an owl. I watched as it gently gliding through mid-air right in front of my eyes, then it went right through me! "You were the Chosen one." I can hear Harry's voice whisper to my ear, "Harry..." I mumbled breathlessly and collapsed into the soft mud of the trees.

Katrina's high-pitched yell was the thing that woke me up. "Whoa, were you signing up for Choir just to kill me?" I said as I opened my weary eyes. "Amanda! Oh my gods, you scared us!" Sarah exclaimed. "She's right, man. You gave us a heart attack!" Chann agreed in union along side with Katrina. "I was fine, I met-" I stopped cold as I heard a voice inside my head. "Don't say my name. He'll hear it." It was Harry's voice. "Who?" I asked foolishly out-loud. The gang looked at me, rather puzzled. "What 'who'?" "Nothing." I quickly answered. "Beware, the worst of him is going to come, the evil one. Here is where I leave you Amanda. Good luck." Harry's voice disappeared.

After that, the nurses in the medical room insisted for me to stay in school for a few hours, or at least stay at the Hospital for observations. "No, I'm perfectly fine." Then I went back home with Katrina. In the way, I felt uneasy, I didn't know what to say to Katrina. Should I say what exactly happened, or keep it a secret. The problem is that, I've never kept any secret to Katrina. We're sister! Not being 100% honest with her bugs me a lot. Well, now mom's cooking dinner, I have to help her, 'Amanda' out!

HP, PJ fan forever.

Amanda Bane


	4. Chapter 4- Jack Starling

**_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been posting for so long, I've been sick for a while, I'll try to catch up! I give you my apologizes since you may have been waiting so long. Please do try leave a review and check out Fandom story in inkitt! Remember to like if you liked this story, again thanks for your support!_**

Dear Diary,

Today turned out to be the worse day ever, I would rather choose Taylor Sparks to stick with me for a day than to deal with Amanda Bane. Amanda's somewhat like a grown version of Taylor, without the side of Taylor that stalks and stares, Amanda likes to turn everything into a competition for me. I never really paid attention to any classes, since I don't really get the point of school. My favorite class is Visual Arts, it's the class where you get to sit around all day and do little work. Yoy don't have to pay attention that much. Lucky me! Speaking of which, Art lesson came. Off course, I wouldn't go up so early like those nerds. They go up and wait for nothing, only to get the Teacher's appreciation...

Miss. Cane, our Art teacher patrolled the classroom as always, she stood beside me and nodded her head. "An excellent work, Jack. Again another work that blew my mind. "Of course." I said as I glanced at Amanda and her friend who was glaring at me, again. I shuddered and turned back to continue drawing my ice burg. It's a competition that I'm afraid that would never end. Well, through half of the lessons, we were told to drop notes and start working on an Art exhibition project that would due on Next Monday. That's like three days! I was worried about my homework for the first time, but Amanda's voice broke through my thought. " Hey, you know that boys are bit immature than girls at teens age, No offense, Jack." "Yeah" Katrina Answered. "Does that mean that their cells divided slower than girls?", proofing how smart she is in Science. She kept talking. I couldn't stand their chit-chatting, "Can they stay quiet for a bit?" I muttered under my breath. Amanda glared at me and kept dropping notes about the project, seriously what grudge does she hold against me!

After several briefings the second section of Art lesson came, I took a glimpse of the room, my eyes randomly laid on an iron ball, so I tested how heavy it would be. I threw the ball at my friend, Jason, trying catch his attention. "OUCH!" He yelled in pain, I grinned. Jason did another back-flip, smirked at me as if saying, "I'll get you back, and I swear it'll hurt!" Instead, while he did the back-flip, he bumped on Miss. Cane and the ball hit Amanda's head. Yep, Jason's BUSTED. Then Amanda collapsed the ground. WE'RE BUSTED. Luckily, Miss. Cane is the one who gave us detention, so I only got a week detention after that, another reason why I like arts class.

And just when I thought I got away from Amanda. Taylor came and invited me to a Romantic stroll around campus, I was about to refuse but Taylor gave me another one of her ' if you refuse you'll die' face. Just thinking back of it made me shudder. Anyways Taylor was clinging onto my while we were walking around campus, I could hear people whispering behind me, it was soooo embarrassing. Then I noticed Amanda running into the forest, I decided to follow her, not that I'm stalking her! It was better than letting Taylor to drag me around.

"Jack! Where are you going?" Taylor yells, catching other's attention. But I didn't care for the moment, Amanda looked strange, "Just leave me alone, okay, Taylor?" I said and pushed Taylor's firm grip from my arms. "JACK STARLING YOU COME BACK THIS INSTANCE!" She roared. I just ignored her and ran to the forest, Taylor's voice grew softer and softer, I was away from her.

I didn't know where Amanda was headed, but I saw blue light, I was going to walk to the light, but I heard a voice, it was calling my name, soft, tender, gentle, calm. It made me forget about the light and so I started to find the owner of the voice. Who was it? It was so familiar... I found my eyes laid upon a golden cylinder tube, the white side was flat, carved with pink and purple diamond shapes, I picked it up, looking to see a portrait of me drawn on the tip of the tube, "Jack." The voice was calling me, louder this time, and much more realistic. I gently traced the carvings on the white surface, it felt good. A bolt of strong light appeared and there's a scene where a man hugs a little tyke playing around a flower garden, while a red hair woman comes out from a house, "Daniel, watching it, you're gonna hurt Jackie." She laughed and pinched the toddler's cheeks.

* * *

\- Scene changes to a young boy, blonde hair, pale skin, wearing a matching cyan T-shirt with another man-

"I'm Jack Frost! You can't catch me!" The boy giggled as he is being chased by the man, wearing bunny ears and hopping around doing funny faces. "Catch me daddy!" The boy said while he leaped in the air then landed safe and sound. "This is the story of The Guardians that protects us from Pitch Black!" "Again daddy! Again!" The boy laughed as he jumped up and down.

I felt weird, what happened? Those were my parents, my dad and mom. I remember watching 'Rise of the Guardians' with my parents, it was the only strong memory I had with them, inside I miss them a lot, on the outside, I could not show it.

But hey, I am a 16 year old boy now, let's not get emotional.

I slowly opened my eyes, there were strong white light surrounding me, I peeked through as I attempt to adopt the strong light. As the light starts to weaken, I saw a boy, wearing a blue hoodie, there ere frost cover on the shoulder, and he wore tight tan colored pants. He looked familiar, not that he was someone I knew, well, yes, he was sort of someone I knew, but not in this world, he was someone I knew in MY WORLD. He was Jack Frost, the guy from my childhood movie- Rise of the Guardians.

"Hey, Jack." He said, "You know, it's kinda weird saying my own name, my name is-" "Jack Frost." I muttered. Was I dreaming? Nope. "Well, now we've gone through the awkward first name basis thing, let's skip to the important part! "JACK." A huge bearded dude stepped right in front of me out of nowhere! (He came from the portal nearby I guess.) "This is North." Jack pointed as he gestured North to continue. "The world needs you, the children needs, you, WE need you." His deep voice rang clearly into my ears, even though I have no clue what is he talking about.

"What?" I asked idly, but then Jack barged in our conversation. "Jack, Listen, this world is going to fall apart because evil is joining forces, you have to help us! You have to protect the people in this world and the little children!"

" But WHY ME!?" I cried.

"Moon chose you." North answered.

"You will find some others chosen in your school, find them and save your world." Jack said with a tone of sadness and sapphire flashed in his grey eyes.

Without any notice, North opened his red leather book, "Come now, the formal ceremony must be held. Cheer up Jack." He said and cleared his throat, then looked in to my eyes with eagerness.

"Will you, Jack Starling, vow to watch over the children of the world?

To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams.

For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

North proudly read the words from his book, I looked at Jack, with a when-is-this-going-to-end- expression, "Thank you, North. JACK STARLING! I announce you as an official guardian!" Jack shouted delightedly. Suddenly I heard a thud, I ran to the place where I heard the sound. It was Amanda lying on the ground unconsciously. "SWOOSH!" A sound came nearby, as I saw some shade of sapphire dissolve from the air. "Harry..." Amanda muttered, she was still awake, I ran out of the forest, trying to get some help, but no one was there, so I picked Amanda up and ran to our school's infirmary, she was still breathing... "Get her some water. Don't tell her I did this." I said as I tried to catch my breath. Mrs. Poppins, our nurse nodded quickly and started to work.

I walked out of the school campus, looking back at the infirmary once more, at least I did something good...

I heard Jack Frost's voice whisper to my ear, "You found one, four more to go! Protect the children!" I smiled and rushed back to the orphanage.


End file.
